This application relates to lift and presenting mechanisms for assisting in lifting an article from the trunk of a vehicle, and more particularly relates to an improved lift and presenting mechanism having start assist means which reduce the load on the motor when it initially begins to lift the article.
In modern vehicle design, trunks are often formed deeper to provide more trunk space. As trunks become deeper, it becomes more difficult to lift and remove articles that are stored in the trunk. This is particularly true when heavy articles are stored in the trunk, or if the operator suffers from a back problem or other disability.
Lift and presenting mechanisms are disclosed in the parent applications and utilize a small motor and a carriage assembly of some sort to lift a platform from a lowered storage position to a upwardly lifted position at which an operator may easily remove an article. Due to size limitations of the trunk, the various components that make up the lift and presenting mechanisms also have size restrictions placed on them. It may not be possible to use a large bulky motor. Problems may be encountered since a relatively small motor could have some difficulty initially lifting the article.
In moving a heavy article, the greatest load is associated with initially starting movement, or overcoming the inertia. This is especially true when a particularly heavy article is lifted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to disclose a lift and presenting mechanism in which there are start assist means to assist the initiation of movement of the platform from a lowered storage position to a upwardly lifted position.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to disclose a lift and presenting mechanism having an improved control assembly providing an operator with easier access to the controls, and more versatility in available controls.